


Uninvited Guest

by Sinerra



Series: DC Next Gen [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned Damian Wayne, Original Character-centric, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinerra/pseuds/Sinerra
Summary: Brice Wayne is eighteen years old when she meets Stephen Kyle. She quickly realizes that she doesn't like him.
Relationships: Brice Wayne x Stephen Kyle
Series: DC Next Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089929
Kudos: 1





	Uninvited Guest

There are too many people. That’s what the young woman thought as she stood next to her father at the party, greeting everyone who came to speak to him. The party was supposed to be a charity gala for the children’s hospital, but it didn’t seem that way. To her, it just seemed like a way for Gotham’s elite to show off how rich they were. The men were dressed in their best suits and the women in their glitziest gowns. They all glittered like the champagne in their glasses. The young woman wished they had just stayed home. She didn’t like places with lots of people. Too much noise. Too many sounds grinding together like gears in her brain. Granted, her father had been teaching her to tune people out, but this was too much. There were less people at home. At home it was just her, her brother, her father, and their butler. At home she could hide away in their library and read books in the window. At home she could be away from all these people who couldn’t care less about who she was. 

Well that wasn't quite true. They did care about who she was because of who she was connected to. She is the daughter of the richest man in Gotham. She is the daughter of the notorious billionaire playboy. The young woman is his namesake, Brice Wayne. She leaned closer to her father, “Can we go home?”

Bruce Wayne looked down at his daughter with icy blue eyes like her own, looking almost as bored as she was. Although, he was much better at hiding it than she was. “Soon.” Her father ran a hand through his hair, “I know you don’t like these parties, but you can’t hide away at home. We have a responsibility to the community.”

“Then why isn’t Damian here?”

“Damian is doing work for me at home. Besides, he came with me last time.” 

That was true. In all honesty, her brother attended more of these parties than she did. He hated them as much as she did, probably more. Despite that, Damian stood by their father’s side quite often. He’d never admit it, but she was sure he did it to help her out. All her brothers had done it, so now it was her turn. She sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

Her father smiled, “Brice, we provide hope and help to the city. We have to make sure that the people know that we’re here. As long as the Wayne family lives, there is still hope for Gotham City to become a better place. That includes you.”

“I know.” Of course she knew. That didn’t change the fact that she still didn’t want to be there. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to disappoint her father. “I’ll do my best.”

Bruce kissed her forehead, “Thank you. If it makes you feel better, I’d rather be home too.”

“Aww Brucie, don’t say that.”

Brice and her father turned to the singsongy voice that had broken into their conversation. Walking toward them was a tall blonde woman in a shimmering red dress. Brice had seen women like her before. They usually swarmed her father like flies. They rarely showed up at the manor but if they did, Brice usually shuffled off somewhere else. She knew what went on between her father and those women; she really wished she didn’t. 

The worse thing was that by the time the women were gone, her father was not to be bothered. Brice looked back at him as he stood. He was still smiling, but she could see how the corners of his mouth were turned down. It was the same plastic smile she put on when she had to be nice to people she didn’t like.

“Genevieve Blake, so nice to see you again,” Bruce kissed the woman’s hand when it was offered to him. “How have you been?”

“Oh just wonderful,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I haven’t seen you at one of these events in a long time. You even brought a date.”

Brice didn’t like how the woman’s toothy smile didn’t seem to reach her eyes. This woman had a predatorial glint in her eye like they were both competing for her father’s affection.  _ Gross _ .

“This is my daughter, Brice,” her father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The woman’s eyes widened slightly at the realization. It was a common occurrence because most women made that mistake when meeting Brice for the first time. It never made the young woman any less uncomfortable though. Her father might be a silver fox, but he wasn’t robbing the cradle. 

After her initial shock subsided, Genevieve smiled at Brice, “It’s very nice to meet you. You’re quite the looker in that dress.”

“Thank you,” Brice mimicked the woman’s expression. “Your  _ unique _ choice of attire suits you as well.” She’d mastered the art of backhanded compliments. Most of the time it had the desired effects: making the snobs feel proud and allowing Brice to express her true feelings without damaging her reputation.

The blonde woman giggled, “Oh Bruce, you’ve been teaching your daughter well. She certainly knows how to flatter.”

Bruce nodded knowing what she’d done, “Yes she does.”

“Father, I believe Miss Blake wishes to catch up with you, may I be excused?” Brice asked as she was already taking small steps away from them. 

“Go. Get some fresh air on the balcony.”

Brice gratefully and quickly walked away. She weaved through the older adults, hoping no one would stop her to talk. She was finally able to catch her breath as she stepped out onto the balcony. Most cities wound down at night, but not Gotham. No, her city came to life as soon as the sun set. Brice leaned on the railing and took in the sounds of cars going by, people yelling on the street, and all the lights. She remembered the first time her father had shown her the city at night.  _ “Even in darkness, there’s always a light.” _ Every light in the city was a person that her father dedicated his life to protect. He wanted Gotham to be the best it could be and she wanted nothing more than to help.

“Enjoying the view?”

The voice snapped Brice back to reality and she turned toward the door that had led to the balcony. There was a young man leaning against the doorway. She looked him up and down. He was tall and looked fairly handsome in his suit. He was older than she was, but not by much. Brice didn’t recognize him as anyone she’d seen at social events before. None of them had curly brown hair and green cat-like eyes. 

Brice debated on how to respond. If she was right and he wasn’t a guest, she needed to be on her guard in case he tried something. If she was wrong and he was a guest, she needed to put on her socialite mask to protect her family’s reputation. However, she was rarely wrong. “I am, actually. Gotham is beautiful from up here.”

The young man walked over and stood next to her, “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard Gotham and beautiful in the same sentence.” He looked down at the city below them then back at Brice, “Although the city’s certainly not as beautiful as you.”

_ Oh, he’s one of those _ . Brice had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at his blatant flirting. Although she was mildly impressed. Most of the guys she knew were too afraid to get too close to her. “Thank you, but if I wanted to deal with bad flirting, I would’ve stayed inside.”

The young man put a hand to his chest, feigning injury, “Ouch. I’m not that bad, am I?”

“You’re right up there with the guy who asked me if I was a library book because he was checking me out.” It was at moments like that that made Brice wish she could just punch every idiot that came in contact with her. “Although you might not be all bad if you like cats,” she gestured to the bracelet on his arm.

The young man toyed with the bracelet on his arm, “My mother considers them lucky. She says they’ve saved her on more than one occasion.” He looked back up at Brice, “Do you like cats as well?”

“Actually, I don’t. Don’t get me wrong, they’re not the worst animals in the world. However, I don’t like how sneaky and unpredictable they are. It’s like they always have a secret.” Brice liked order and she liked having a plan for everything. Cats were the complete opposite of that. “No offense, but cats are just not my cup of tea.”

“Let me guess: you like a place for everything and everything in its place.”

“Yes, I do.” Brice looked him up and down, “So explain yourself because you’re certainly not in your place.”

“Oh? I thought I fit in quite well. Although I would like to hear your thoughts on why I don’t belong here.”

“It’s obvious. One, all of the same people come to these events and I’ve never seen anyone like you. Second, your outfit. I'll admit that you're well dressed. Your suit is even tailor-made, but it wasn't made for you. The sleeves on the jacket are about an inch too short and the collar doesn’t fit. That’s why you have the top button undone. You probably bought that suit at a really nice secondhand shop. Finally you’ve managed to hold a conversation with me and not figure out who I’m related to. I’ll hazard a guess and say that you’ve never seen my father or me up close, possibly not at all. That makes me think you come from a social status where social climbing is the least of your concerns. So considering that’s all that these people came here to do, I can safely assume you are  _ not _ one of the guests.” Brice felt the swell of pride in her chest at her own detective skills; her father would be proud.  _ No time to enjoy it _ . She crossed her arms over her chest and placed a hand on her necklace, “So who are you and why are you here?”

“Wow, that was impressive.” The young man clapped slowly. He held out a hand, “Stephen Kyle.”

Brice looked at him, searching for any signs that he might try something. Finding none, she took his hand with her free one, “Brice Wayne. You didn’t answer my other question: why are you here?”

“So demanding,” Stephen smirked. “Don’t worry it’s nothing to press your little button over.”

Brice looked down at her necklace then back up into the mischievous green eyes.  _ How did he know _ ? No one ever knew that her necklace was really an alarm. It was a signal to her father that she was in danger.

“I was only guessing, but it feels good to be right. Besides, it would be bad for a young heiress not to have some type of security, right?”

He was annoying. She wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. He thought she was just some spoiled brat who needed someone else to protect her. She let go of the necklace and took a step closer to him “I don’t need anyone to protect me and I’ll be glad to prove it to you.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow, “In front of all these people? I don’t think so. From what I’ve heard, you’re Gotham’s sweetheart. You can’t go around hitting people; that would ruin your image.”

_ Dammit _ . He was right. Normally, she was so calm but she hated when people assumed she couldn’t defend herself. It often resulted in her losing her temper which her father scolded her for every time. Brice clenched her fists at her sides.

_ Breathe _ , she told herself and she did. Stephen Kyle was a stranger. He knew nothing about her and there was no reason for her to get worked up. Besides, she still had the upper hand. She plastered on the sweet girl smile.  _ If he wants defenseless snobby heiress, then that’s what he’ll get _ . “If you don’t leave now, I’m going to press this button. Then you’ll come face to face with my four brothers and my father. Then GCPD will haul you off to jail where you might want to sleep with one eye open.”

Stephen visibly gulped and raised his hands in surrender, “Fine I’m gone.” He put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned to look at her “Sneaky. Unpredictable. Secretive. For someone who doesn’t like cats, you certainly act like one. I hope we meet again, Miss Wayne.”

“I’d really rather we didn’t, Mr.Kyle.” Brice glared as he walked away with a nonchalant smile on his face.

When he was finally out of sight, she took a deep breath. Then Brice weaved her way back through the party until she found her father again, “Father, I’m really tired. Can we please go home?”

“So am I,” Bruce put a hand to her shoulder. Then his brows furrowed, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just spoke to someone I hope never to see again.” Stephen Kyle was too much. He was smart. He was bold. He got under her skin.  _ I hate him _ .

Bruce looked at his daughter skeptically, but let the matter drop. “Let’s go home then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Batman (more like Batman-adjacent) fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to your comments and constructive criticism! I'm excited to do more with these characters and others. Please look forward to it!


End file.
